Talk:Girl Meets Commonism/@comment-26999065-20160213040529
There were some good laughs and not a hint of the love triangle again, but that can wait. I enjoyed the episode. A few unrealistic moments for the sake of humor aside, they do touch upon the core problems of Communism (and perhaps socialism, though this is not named). To be fair, they don’t even suggest Democracy has problems, too, which it does, but it’s still better than Communism, which is the point, so I suppose it wasn’t necessary to discuss everything. How deeply can one really get into that topic in a half hour show, after all? They already had to be rather simplistic as it was just to do as much as they did. I see some are upset the hammer of justice didn’t come down hard on the cheaters. I’ll just remind them, this is middle school and they are there to learn, so turning this into a life lesson at this stage is still a more appropriate course of action than suspending them, expelling them, or what have you. Handle it too harshly, and it might turn a budding mind further away from education and school only to become a much bigger problem for society later on. These are still kids, for the most part, there to learn lessons, and this was a good one. School is a place to learn about life before actual life can kick the crap out of them. The Honor Board – their peers – got to decide the punishment, and though they didn’t show it, I suspect the honor board did give the cheaters some punishment in the end – perhaps similar to Cafeteria duty. I mean, Zay was stealing and that’s what he got, and I might think stealing is worse than cheating. And though Zay accepted his punishment, I don’t think he learned his lesson – apart from participating in the life lesson, too, and perhaps realizing in the end the redistribution of property wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. But whatever. Hello Emma Weathersby. Nice to finally see Ava’s main rival – though it’s interesting she and Ava sit together and work together well enough. They may in fact be great friends – and only rivals when it comes to Auggie. Hello Mrs. Ducksberry, too. I can see why Auggie liked her – but, well Auggie, she’s married. Sorry. I was amazed how much Auggie looked like Topanga. I could really believe he was actually related to her. Hard to believe Ava and Emma could come up with those exact clothes or that wig, but a joke is a joke. Auggie doesn’t mind dressing up as a girl, too, and Frankie Big Hands, what – likes guys in drag? What are they suggesting? Has that American flag been in the Mathews’ home all along, or just for this episode? Clearly, Maya just needs to study to do well – but apparently isn’t motivated to do so. I wonder what she’s doing with her time if not studying. Mind you, it can’t help if she reads so slowly, and that alone can chew up loads of time. I still wonder if she needs her eyes checked or if she might be undiagnosed as a mildly dyslexic individual or something. But once she had some of this knowledge, she was actually synthesizing it better than many others – correctly identifying, for example, Robin Hood’s practice of stealing from the rich to give to the poor was a kind of a communism. Lawyers – never ask a question you don’t already know the answer to – despite the huge laugh of everyone pointing at her and gasping – Topanga – she didn’t exactly come off as a clever super lawyer here. I greatly enjoyed seeing how the trio of friends remained loyal to each other – they’ve been together since the 1st grade, after all, and the other Johnny-come-lately friends aren’t as tightly knit into that core yet. In fact, their main opponent was Lucas, their other friend. He did have the advantage of all his answers, that Riley had to scoff at if she was going to stick up for her friends – right or wrong – as Maya insisted was important in Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. She abandoned the need to be right there, but embraced being wrong on a whole new level here. Yet she felt she was right – despite the obvious cheating – and even helped them cheat/share. Her motives were pure enough, I suppose – to encourage Maya to learn and enjoy doing well so she could continue to do well later on her own – but in actual practice, Maya wouldn’t have learned to do well on her own so much as become reliant on cheating off everyone equally, and ultimately only learning a small fraction of the whole of the subject presented in class. That’s somewhat like communism, too, in not relying on your own merits to do well, but the merits of others in your group to pick up your slack – perhaps even allowing you to remain slack and not improve, or become more slack, since you’re not rewarded more (or less) for doing more or less. Funny moments. Serious topic. Good lesson for kids while not being too draconian about it. I liked the episode.